All I want for Christmas is you
by laura0505
Summary: Miley wants Jake more than a friend and misses him a lot. What will happen when he comes back. The story is Christmas and before it. Jiley
1. See you again Chapter 1

Miley´s point of view

_Ughh, Tuesday morning… I hate this day, especially for the fact I´m going to see him. Yes,_

_I´m talking about the famous zombie slayer also known as Jake Ryan. And it could be worst, I may have_

_to talk to him or sit next to him. I know I said friends but that is not going to work for me. Absolutely not._

"Breakfast is ready" dad said.

_Come on Miley, you can do it. Ok to be honest I can't, think about something … headache … can´t go to school sick, perfect plan! Now start acting, Miley … mmm… pretend to be tired…_

_Are you going to do this everyday? Don´t be a chicken, you´ll have to face him someday. It´s better now than later… I choose later … I can do it , I can do it, I can do it. Ok, you won, I´ll do it._

"Miles, you better get up or you´ll be late" Dad said.

"Ok, I´m going downstairs" I shouted

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready to go?" Dad asked me.

"Yes" I said lying._The real answer is NO, but as if it is going to change anything. Oh my God I´m going to see him. I really need to talk to Lilly..._

_ As I looked by the window of the car I saw all those Christmas trees with beautiful lights shining and other things. It will be Christmas in five days. My Christmas concert in the beach. Around a million people will be there and then I´ll go home and have a small Christmas party with my family. I wish Lilly could come but she´s going to her uncle´s house then. _

"Miley" dad said, making me forget everything "We are here, are you going to come out of the car?"

"Oh, sorry dad" I said while taking my things.

"Have a nice day" He told me and I said goodbye.

Everything will be ok Miley, also he probably isn´t here yet; he´s always late. Wrong answer! He´s there, and he is alone!

"Hi Jake" I said slowly

"Hi Miley, what´s up"

"Nothing really, how about you?Did you finish your movie? "

"Yes, on Saturday"Jake answered. "I heard Hannah´s doing a Christmas Concert"

"Oh yes, it will be from ten til twelve" I said "I´m also singing a few songs with Ashley Tisdale, Aly & AJ and other singers."

"Cool, I´m sure it will be great"

"Thanks"

Then Ashley and Amber came. I never thought I would say this but thank God they are here.

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading. Sorry it was short, if some people like it I will make the next one longer. Have a great day! 


	2. That s what friends are for Chapter 2

**Miley´s Point of view**

"Miley, how are you?" Lilly asked me

"Perfect, except for the fact that you are late and I was alone with Jake for a little more than ten minutes. And then Amber and Ashley came"

"I know and I´m really sorry, my little brother stole my clock while I was sleeping and I woke up at 7:00" She said " And don´t you like Jake, anyway?"

_Don´t lie Miley, you like him, and a lot_

" Yeah, I like him, more than what he´ll ever get to know.I love him but he said he wants to be friends, nothing more, and I don´t want to end our friendship" "Also I´m very busy with my concert, and I have a lot to do. I can´t think about Jake right now; I have to write two new songs"

"Oh, can I go to your house after school so I see what you´re going to wear? I want to hear the songs too."

"Sure, I think my dad will be ok with it"

"Great! Now, let´s go! The class is about to start!" Lilly told me and we ran to the classroom... _We had Science, Maths and then our break. I sat in the table with Oliver and Lilly and ate some cookies.When I was talking to Lilly about the concert Jake appeared and asked me if he could sit here with us._

"Sure" I said and I continued talking.

"It will be the best day ever; like everybody is going to be there!" I said excitedly "I´ll were one of those red Christmas hats and there will be a huge tree with presents for all the fans" "Oh, and you´ll get to meet Aly, Aj and Ashley before the concert starts" I told Lilly

"Hey! what about your other bestfriend?" Oliver asked

" I thought you didn´t want to come. Sure you can, just get a wig"

"You forgot someone" Jake said

"Jake, you already were coming"

"Right"

_The bell rang and again, we were running to get early to English. When I was turning around someone who was running in the opposite way bumped into me and I fell to the floor. Then I saw everything black. I woke up hearing Jake´s voice. Slowly I opened my eyes and I didn´t really recognize were we were._

"Were are we?" I asked

"In my house, you were unconscious at school and the teacher didn´t found your dad. When school finished I asked my parents to bring you home and here you are"

"Thanks, Jake, that is really nice of you"

"That´s what friends are for" He said smiling "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, but I have a little headache. Do you mind giving me a glass of water?"

"No problem" He said walking out of the room. Soon he was back

"Thanks" I told him and drank it all.

**Jake´s Point of view**

_She looks so cute.And look at her smile. I wish I had been better when I was with her and not so selfish.I´m not really that way._

_The phone rang_

"Hello?" I asked

" Jake Ryan?"

"Yes, sir. Who´s calling?"

"It´s Miley´s dad, Lilly told me she had an accident at school and she is there with you"

"That´s right"

"Is she ok?"

"Yes, she woke up about ten minutes ago"

"Ok, tell her I´ll get her home in fifteen minutes"

"Sure"

"Then I´ll see you soon. Thanks for taking care of Miley"

"Your welcome, bye"

_Then I hanged up and went to Miley´s room._

"It was your dad, he said he´ll come in fifteen minutes"

"Ok" She told me

"And here is English homework, the teacher told me to give it to you"

"Oh, thank you" She said getting up

"What do you wanna do now?"

"Uhh, I don´t know"

"Do you want to watch TV?"

"Sure"

_She changed the channel til she stopped at channel 24._

_At that moment there was a commercial of Jelly.When it finished I saw they were playing the episode of Zombie Slayer with Hannah Montana.The romance part. I looked at Miley and I got closer to her. I was about to kiss her when the bell rang._

_I got up and looked who was there._

"It´s your dad"

_She took her things and hugged me_.

"Thanks again Jake" _She told me and got out. I said hello to her dad and then got inside. I continue watching Hannah and me on the TV.Then I realized that i was in love with her._

* * *

**I want to thank Literari Lover for the review and the other users for reading the story and adding me to their favorites. I wish I got more reviews cause then I would know what you all think about the story; if you like it, you hate it, you didnt like something or have an idea.Please review, and thank you again**


	3. Song writting at home

Hey guys! First I want to say sorry because I know It´ been like a month from last update and I´m going to try my best to update quickly. I hope that everyone is doing great and thank you all for the reviews! Well, here is chapter three.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don´t own Hannah Montana or "All I want for Christmas is you" song.

Miley´s Point of view

"Miley, Lilly is here" Jackson said

"Ok, tell her I´ll be downstairs in a minute" I answered and quickly I dressed with gray jeans and a pink t-shirt with white stripes. Then I picked up my guitar, a notebook, a pen and went to the living room.

"Miley" Lilly said "Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you Lilly"

"I´m glad you are fine" She told me smiling. "So, were you writing the song?"

"I was thinking about what it could be about" "Snow, Magic, Santa Claus, Presents…"

"Joy, Jake, Love" Lilly said.

"Lilly, I told you we are just friends now, JUST FRIENDS!"

"It doesn´t seems like that to me" "The way he looks at you, and he is always around when he could be with the popular group. Anyway, do you have a better idea?"

"Yes, I´ll make a song about…" "Fine, I´ll write a love song"

"I won!" Lilly said smiling and I sat on the piano

"_**I Don´t want a lot for Christmas**_" I sang

"There is just one thing you need, more like a person" Lilly interrupted

"_**There is just one thing I need**_"

"Jake"

"_**I don´t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree"**_

"_**I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true, All I want for Christmas is you"**_

… _**A minute later**_

"_**All the light are shining so brightly everywhere**_

_**And the children's laughter fills the air**_

_**Everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_

_**Santa won´t you bring me the one I really need**_

_**Won´t you bring me my baby to me **_

_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas Is you**_

"So... what do you think about it?"

"Everybody will love it, Is it going to be on a Cd?"

"Yeah, in a Christmas Cd"

"Cool, I can tell you are going to sell a million copies"

"Thank´s" "But the thing is that I have to write another song for the album and finish it today because tomorrow morning I have to record them. Otherwise the Cd will be out after Christmas."

"Well, then you better start now"

"Ok, but this one won´t be about Jake" I told her and I started thinking

"I can´t do this, I don´t feel inspired anymore"

"Then maybe you could sing a song written by someone else, what songs are you and the girls singing?"

I showed her a paper and I read

"Greatest time of year, Silent night, Jingle bell rock, Rocking around the Christmas tree, Deck the halls, Joy to the world, then the song we have to write, All I want for Christmas is you, and We wish you a Merry Christmas" After i said that my Hannah phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hannah! It´s Ashley"

"Ashley! how are you?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Good too, About the songs, I wrote one and I love it, but i just can´t write the other one. Can we use a cover ?"

"We could but if you want to we can use my new song Last Christmas"

"Yes, let´s do that"

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Miley"

"See ya at the concert"

"Bye" Ashley said and I hang up

"So..." Lilly asked

"Problem sold, we are using Ashley new song"

"Great" She said "I heard Jake took you to his house after the accident, is it true?"

"Yeah, it was really nice of him"

"He likes you, He likes you. And what happened in there?, you´ve got to tell me"

"Nothing Happened" I said and Lilly gave me a suspicious look

"Ok, we were watching TV and they were playing the zombie high episode with hannah, then he looked at me and was going to kiss me when the bell rang. I hugged him goodbye and that´s all"

"He almost kiss you and you didn´t tell me!" "You said you were just friends!"

"We are just friends" I told her

"But both of you love each other!"

"Maybe you´re right, Lilly"

"You should talk to him, call him or something, or I´ll have to act"

"Lilly!" "I´ll do it but you can´t say anything about this"

"Fine"

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and Thanks Smileyhpxx, dumy954954LALA and supernatrualandfullhousegall. by the way i think next chapter will be up this week, so take a look :)**


End file.
